You're Shattered
by shyesplease
Summary: Alex comes to Justin for help, but will he soon regret it? SPOILERS for Journey to the Center of Mason!


She comes into the lair, and that wouldn't have been notable if it wasn't for the fact that she did it in a shy manner. Her behavior automatically has you drawn in, not that it already wasn't.

She sits on the chair that is directly across from you, and gazes up at you underneath her lashes, and without really realizing it, you're waiting on edge for her to speak whatever words she needs to utter.

"I need your help," She tells you quietly, and you roll your eyes, knowing it was too good to be true. It seems like she only ever speaks to you when she needs something to get cleaned up, even though it was her mess to begin with.

Each and every time you help her out you say to yourself, "That's the last time." But you know each time that it's just a lie. You want to be her hero. You want to be the person she runs to. You want her to want you in some way. So when she beckons, you go. Simple as that.

"What did you do now?" You inquire tiredly.

"Nothing," She replies, and it kinda takes you off guard. "I need help. Like advice," She clarifies, and you nod your head to signal that she can continue.

"What would you do if you loved someone you weren't supposed to? Someone that they had rules against you to be with?" She asks, and her eyes seem like they're piercing through your head. Your mouth becomes so dry, and you can't seem to speak. How could you possibly tell her that you know exactly how she feels?

She keeps looking at you, waiting for your response, and you start to fumble with your words, not really knowing what to say.

"How much do you love this person?" You finally are able to spit out, and she just casts you an amused look before taking your question into thought.

She then smiles happily in her thoughts, obviously thinking about this guy. "He can be dork sometimes, but he's really smart and charming. I feel like he's always going to be there to protect me and have my back no matter what. I really do love him a lot. I would do anything for him."

You gaze at her steadily. Your heart is thumping two times its normal rate, and you're wondering if she's talking about you. Wondering if maybe, just maybe, she feels the same.

Everything seems to be adding up in your favor and you can't help but beam at her, which she just mirrors.

"I think then, you should let this person know exactly how you feel, and try to find a way to be together no matter what," You tell her, and she runs over to you and embraces you in a loving hug, which you reciprocate fully.

"I knew you would understand," She whispers in your ear, and hugs you closer to her.

You feel like you're on cloud nine, and you've never felt happier. She's holding you like you've always wanted her to hold you. Like you're the greatest thing in the world.

"I love you, Alex," You tell her, and she pulls back from the hug and gives you a soft smile.

"I love you too, Justin," And then she jumps out your embrace fully. "I've got to go tell Mason now! Wish me luck!" Her face beams a brighter glow than moments before, and she runs quickly out of the lair along with your heart.

You're broken.

…

She had _yet_ to tell the werewolf her undying love for him, which you're actually really glad about because you're hoping she'll get back to her senses and rethink the whole situation.

She keeps telling you that whenever she would get the opportunity to tell him, someone always interrupted. And you think back, yeah, you're one to blame for almost half of them, and you understand she's slightly annoyed with you because of it, but you can't help it. You love her.

And apparently that day was just like the other missed opportunities, but you weren't the cause of this interruption. No, today is was Dean. Dean Moriarty. Alex's Ex, who you also weren't very fond of if you think long enough.

So of course, Mason is going to get jealous. Heck, if you weren't busy teaching those delinquents you probably secretly would have been too, but that emotion is something always boiling underneath the surface of your skin.

She comes running to you in the middle of one of your classes, and you're about to dismiss her when you hear the most outrageous thing. "MASON ATE DEAN?" You holler back at her, trying to wonder if you really heard her correctly.

She seems pretty disgusted and you'll take that as a point against Mason. Because, who seriously eats a guy?

So then you, Alex, and Max have to go on a quest to get Dean back out of Mason's stomach. You regrettably have to use your mint condition Captain Jim Bob submarine, but it's for Alex, and she's more important that mere plastic.

You somehow end up in Mason's brain and that's when you see her face start to soften again. Mason's brain is filled with thought bubbles of Alex. She swooning over the fact that he is always thinking about her, and he once again he is back into her favor.

The only thing you can think about as you're trying to steer this submarine back on to its proper course, is if she would have a similar reaction to your thought bubbles, since they're no doubt close to identical to Mason's, if not more. There isn't a second that goes by where she isn't consuming your thoughts with her wit or her beauty.

You eventually get the submarine where it needs to be. You save Dean and you lug him out into the substation before he can question the lair. You run off though when Dean starts asking questions because everyone knows you're a pretty bad liar.

You watch from the kitchen, making sure Alex can pull it off. And she does. But you also witness them getting back together, and telling him that she was going to really fight to win the wizard competition, so they can be together.

You're broken.

…

You've won. You actually won. You're a full wizard. You feel the healthiest, strongest, and most invincible you have ever felt in your life. You feel as if you are ready to conquer anything in your path. No one can bring you down.

You're laughing and jumping in pure happiness and excitement. You're dream has just come true. All your hard work paid off.

Max comes over and gives you a pat on the back, and wishes you the best. You beam at him. You're just so happy.

But then you see her. Alex. Sitting down in the corner. Miserable. She was close. But you had gotten there a moment sooner. You can see that she is crying, and suddenly your blissful mood has soured.

Mason goes over to her and picks her up carefully. They are holding each other in a death-grip, and you know why. They can't be together anymore. She lost. Mortals and werewolves can't be together. It's against wizard rules.

And you are so torn. So freakin', unbelievably torn.

You want her to be happy. But she wants to be happy with Mason. You want her to be happy with you. But she doesn't love you. She loves Mason. And you have to deal with the fact that you are her brother. Only her brother. She doesn't love you like you love her.

You walk over to the couple slowly. They sense your presence and depart, both wiping away their own tears. You take your sister's hand and in a rush all the new energy you felt course through your veins moments ago are leaking out and going into your sister's body.

After the exchange is over, you release her hand and wordlessly start to turn around to leave. But she pulls at your shoulder, and makes you look at her.

Her face only shows the deepest of gratitude. "Thank-you," She whispers, and this is where she hugs you. Hugs you like you're the only thing that matters. "I love you," She tells you. You let a tear drop from your eyes because no matter how much you want that 'I love you' to mean something else, it won't.

The power exchange was your way of letting her go, if that is even possible. But she'll now always have a part of you, no matter what, even though she always had a part of you from the start.

She's always had your heart, and now she will always have your magic.

"I love you too," You tell her, and you pull back, giving her a tight smile before walking away. You don't want to see their joyous hugs and their festive kisses. But you don't need to see it to know that she is now happy. The laughter you hear as you are walking away is enough.

And you smile a sad smile because she is happy, and thats all you've ever wanted for her, even if it is with Mason and not you.

You're shattered.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor, poor Justin! This was just an idea I came up with after seeing "Journey to the Center of Mason". –insert gag- Again, I honestly hated the episode. Was glad to see Justin and Alex finally in a scene with each other for more than 5 seconds, but they still rarely interacted. Oh well…**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me how you liked this, and your thoughts on the recent episode!

**"Baby, It's Fact" will most likely be updated Monday? I'm pretty sure it will be, and I also update my other fic "Moving On" the other day, so check that out if you haven't already.

=)


End file.
